Heartthrob
by xxAngelEyez01xx
Summary: Since he wants to stay in America, Sasuke Uchiha has to move-in with some family friends. There's only one problem, though: They have daughters and one is especially feisty. It's a good thing that the Uchiha likes challenges ;D
1. Prologue

_**Heartthrob**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

I quietly hopped out of his truck, quietly shutting the door behind me, and tiptoed to the wall near my bedroom window. Just as I raised my foot to the slight ledge so I could climb back into the house through my window, I heard his window roll down.

"Am I gonna see you this Friday?" he whispered lowly. Maybe he was just as afraid of getting caught as I was.

I didn't even open my mouth; I grinned and nodded before propping my foot on the ledge and propelling myself upwards. I was halfway up when I heard Kiba's car pull away. Hefting myself over my windowsill, I opened it slowly and hadn't even gotten both of my feet inside before my bedroom light was flicked on and I came face-to-face with my mother.

And if you knew their family, you knew there was nothing pretty about Mitsuri Yamada when she was angry. Then again, her name was Mitsuri Kealo now.

"It's four-o-clock in the morning Sakura," she said calmly, but the anger under her tone was obvious. "Where have you been?"

I knew I was screwed, so I figured I might as well fess up.

"With some friends..."

Okay, I didn't exactly confess… but I didn't lie either; that's got to count for something, right?

I watched her eyebrow twitch in annoyance before she stood and opened my bedroom door. "Get to bed; and this time, you better stay there." She said sternly, watching me shut and lock the window. "We'll talk about your punishment later, understand?"

"… Whatever." I sighed and locked my bedroom door behind her. At that point, two things were clear:

One, she was going to _him_ to discuss my 'punishment'. And two, I was in deep shit.

_'Great,' _I groaned and plopped down onto my bed. _'Now how am I gonna sneak out again Friday?'_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

I felt my stomach clench in anticipation as I made my way to the study in one of our many homes spread throughout the United States. My parents, or more accurately, my father, summoned me.

I knew what this was about… somewhat.

I met my father's gaze and didn't even have a chance to greet them before he started right off the bat.

"Sasuke," he began sternly. "We need to have your decision on the move back to Japan; do you wish to return, or stay here, in America."

_'Still as blunt as ever, I see.' _I almost snorted at his approach. It was so typical.

"I would like to stay here, father."

Almost immediately, my mother interjected. "But, Sasu-chan," I cringed at her silly nickname for me. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

At my nod, she smiled sadly and rushed forward to pull me into a hug. "My baby's growing up so fast!" she cried, rocking me from side to side. "I'm going to miss my little boy!"

"Mikoto, please," my father tried verbally restraining her. "He's a grown man now, nearly 18-years-old. That little boy has been gone for a while now."

The crying, dark haired woman sniffled and the embrace loosened. "I know, I know." I gave her a small, rare smile as encouragement when she backed away.

"Now, Sasuke, there are some… conditions, if you are to stay here without us."

"Aa." _'It's not like I haven't been home alone before.'_

"You'll be moving to Hawaii, where you'll be staying with some family friends."

"I don't see why that's necessary, father. It's not as if you've never left me here alone while you went out of the country on business." I countered. I _really_ didn't want to have any roommates.

"Yes, but we'll be _living_ in Japan now and we'll only return here when we have company conferences-which, as you know, is not very frequent."

_ 'Damn it! I'm nearly 18, what's the point of moving me over there; I'll just leave again once I'm a legal adult… then again, it's Hawaii. A little time there won't kill me…'_

"But is living with people I don't know any better than being alone?" I questioned, there was no way I was giving up without a fight. "Maybe I could arrange for one of my friends to move here with me, that way I wouldn't be alone at all."

His friends annoyed him sometimes, but he could put up with them if it meant he would be allowed to stay at their compound in California. He would just have to choose a less annoying one like Jugo.

"_Those hooligans you acquaint yourself with will __**not**__ be allowed within these walls_!" Fugaku shouted.

"Sasuke," Mikoto cut in, trying to prevent any arguments. "You remember our dear friends Hishima and Mitsuri Haruno; the ones who we used to spend the holidays with?" When I just continued to stare blankly at her, my mother sighed. "They had two daughters: Sakura and Hinata?"

I could vaguely remember those names, and that they had had some family issues that ended with them moving away from Japan.

"The ones that moved away?" I offered.

Her dark eyes sparked. "Yes, yes! Their daughter Sakura had the biggest crush on you; she was simply adorable!" she gushed excitedly. "She had the most gorgeous jade green eyes and pink hair!"

_'Pink… hair?' _I could barely remember a girl, only a few months younger than me, always pleading for me to play with her or for my attention. _'Oh, that annoying girl…'_

I hadn't even realized that I'd said it out loud until my mother swatted my arm in a scolding manner.

"Sasuke Uchiha, that girl was the sweetest little thing!"

"Mikoto, enough." We both turned to gaze at my father expectantly. "You will move in with Mitsuri and her new husband in three days, so I suggest you get your things organized and have the maids pack."

I turned away to do just that when his voice stopped me again.

"And Sasuke," he waited until I turned to face him. "You will be nothing but grateful to the Kealos when you arrive."

He didn't even wait for my confirmation; he just turned back to his stock market book, curtly dismissing me without the use of words.

_'Damn,'_ I shook my head at the thought of _living_ in the same home as that annoying girl. _'The last thing I need is another fucking fan girl.'_


	2. Missed Introductions

_**Chapter 1**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Missed Introductions**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

I woke up knowing that this morning was gonna have _a lot_ of yelling and slamming doors. Why? Because my mom and step-loser were going to _punish_ me for sneaking out, which I wasn't really in the mood for.

I scoffed at the idea of _him_ punishing me. The old pervert who acted like such a _great_ neighbor, but she knew something about him that most didn't.

He watched pornography. So often that it was a wonder how his wife never caught him. He had even published a series of porn novels under a Penname so no one knew that it was really him who wrote them, but he still got the cash for his books. She'd even caught him ogling the chests of women throughout the town.

She'd even told her mother about what a disgusting guy she married, but Mitsuri just dismissed the comment and, as usual, blamed Sakura's father for making his daughter(s) paranoid.

I walked down the stairs and found them sitting at the breakfast table, waiting on me.

"Morning mom," I said cheerfully, only stopping to give _him_ a sneer. "I'm surprised you're not in the _Den_, Jiraya."

The white haired man's eyes widened slightly at her comment. The den was where he kept his collection of pleasurable movies and magazines; he usually spent a fair amount of time down there… _enjoying_ himself.

Don't even ask how she knew that.

I continued walking towards the kitchen and was disappearing through its doors when my mother's voice called me back.

"Get back here, young lady." She said in what she probably thought was a very stern, parental voice. Boy was she wrong.

I had to resist the urge to laugh right there, in her face, as I quietly sat across from them at the table. I waited for them to continue and simply sat there, silent.

They probably mistook the expression I wore as solemn, but the truth was, if I opened my mouth, I knew I'd burst into laughter. This was just so… ironic. My mother, who cheated on her ex-husband, and her perverted new hubby were going to teach discipline _me?_

"You've got some explaining to do, young lady." Jiraya said 'sternly'.

"Not to you, I don't." The answer just rolled off of my tongue, as if it were automatic; second nature.

"Sakura!" my mother jumped from her seat and towered over my still-seated figure. "You apologize this instant!"

I glanced between the two of them. "Why should I?" I questioned. My own anger was slowly mounting.

"I know your father didn't bother to enforce rules, but here, you will act like you know how to behave!"

"Yeah, 'cause you guys know how to set an example!" I said coldly, my voice ringing out loud and clear. "What could _you_ possibly teach me? What can I learn from a hypocritical whore and her pervert of a husband?"

Almost immediately, my mother lashed back at me.

"Jiraya is my _husband_ and he is certainly _not_ a pervert!" she shrieked, being physically restrained by the man of topic.

"Sakura, stop it." Jiraya's voice cut through the pinkette's calm demeanor and had her trembling with anger. "How can you talk about your own mother that way?"

"Oh shut up step-loser! Don't you get it?" I stood slowly and gave him the most intense glare I could muster. _"You are not my father!"_

.

.

.

Sakura ran up the stairs and proceeded to slam and lock her door.

_'I can't take it anymore; I have to get out of here.'_

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.: **_

•

_'God, I hate Airports.' _Sasuke mentally groaned.

He was walking through the Airport to the actual hangar, where he would board the First Class section of the plane. At least that way, only high-class girls could ogle him.

"You better keep in touch, Sasuke!"

I turned and spared my three friends a small smirk. Now that I was leaving, and not coming back for a while, they would probably turn Konoha into a living hell. I shook my head at the thought; maybe they would actually pull together in my absence…

"Hn, shut up, Karin."

"_Flight 546, Hawaii, is now boarding. Passengers please proceed to walk to the terminal for a safe trip. Thank You."_

I sighed as I took my seat, which was directly across from a group of giggling girls. They were already watching me.

_'Fuck it,' _He met each of their gazes and shook his head as they all blushed and turned back around in their seats. _'Maybe they'll leave me alone now?'_

• • • • • • • • •

Many hours later, Sasuke found himself being gently shaken awake by one of the flight attendants. Looking out the window, he found that he's slept through the entire trip and could now see volcanoes and forests in the distance. He lazily rose from his seat and sauntered off of the plane.

_'Now if I can just find my ride…'_

His eyes scanned the crowd until they rested on a girl with familiar looking indigo hair. But what was her name? Hana? Hina?

Yeah, that was it. He could remember the pink haired girl always calling her Hina, but was it short for something?

_'Fuck!'_ he slowly made his way over and tried to figure it out. _'What did mom say her name was?'_

• • • _Flashback • • •_

"_Sasuke," Mikoto cut in, trying to prevent any arguments. "You remember our dear friends Hishima and Mitsuri Haruno; the ones who we used to spend the holidays with?" _

_She sighed._

"_They had two daughters: Sakura and Hinata?"_

• • • _Flashback • • •_

_'Right, it was Hinata.'_

"H-hello again, Sasuke." She said quietly as he stopped in front of her. "I-I don't know i-if you remember… I-I'm Hinata."

"Hn."

Blushing, Hinata gestured for him to follow her as they walked to a violet 2010 Jeep Grand Cherokee with an all black, leather interior.

"Nice car." He muttered as he hoisted his bag into the trunk.

"Thank you," the shy girl said just as quietly. "Sakura and I are sharing it since Ino crashed hers."

Sasuke glanced at her. "You have a third sister now?"

"No, Ino is just a friend; but we do have step-sisters." He saw the small frown on her face as she said that and decided to wait until later to continue the questioning.

Soon, they pulled into a well-sized house and the front door swung open the moment the Uchiha seized his bags.

"Girls, he's here!" squeals and giggling was heard from the driveway as footsteps also sounded.

_'How many step-sisters do they have?'_

Sasuke's question was soon answered as three girls stood before him. One had long, black hair, black eyes, pale skin and was wearing all white; capris and a tank top that exposed her stomach. The other two girls looked suspiciously alike. Both had auburn hair and deep brown eyes, though one's hair was a shade darker, and both wore floral print dresses of different colors.

"Sasuke, darling! Aloha!" Suddenly, a medium height, red haired woman enveloped him in a hug before holding him at arm's length and looking him over. "You've grown to be such a handsome young man!"

"Hello Mrs. H- Kealo." He'd almost called her Mrs. Haruno, but thankfully, no one seemed to have caught that. "It's good to see you again."

The woman laughed softly and began introducing him to the impatiently-waiting girls. "These are my step-daughters, Kin, Kaelie and Kylie; they're twins."

"Hi Sasuke!" the twins said excitedly. They couldn't be older than 15.

He then turned his gaze to the other one- Kin- who was just eyeing him. He raised an eyebrow and she smiled.

"Aloha, Sasuke." She practically purred.

Sasuke just looked behind her, expecting one more person, but no one came. Mitsuri noticed his gaze and realized who he was waiting for.

"Kin, go get Sakura. Tell her our guest has arrived."

Minutes went by and Sasuke was forced to sit there and listen to Mitsuri talking and the twins arguing. Hinata was the only quiet one, except for when she'd giggle at his anguished expressions.

Finally, Kin came back, but Sakura still wasn't with her.

"She's not in the house."

"She better not have snuck out again!" Mitsuri growled and stomped into the house, slamming the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed, the girls were all over him, trying to flirt and get information out of him. Sasuke was about to scream when Hinata rescued him.

"Come on, Sasuke," she tugged him towards her jeep. "I'll s-show you a-around t-the town."

• • • • • • • • •

A few hours later, the two of them arrived at one of Hawaii's beaches.

"This is w-where everyone hangs o-out. T-there's always parties o-over here."

Sasuke looked around and nodded. That would explain the bonfire, cars, coolers, food and music. Not to mention the vast amount of teens.

There were places like these back in Konoha, Tokyo, but they were usually indoors, like a club. He couldn't help but feel out of place as he took in everyone's relaxed, islander apparel while he was dressed like a city boy in all black.

They started walking towards the hut, which was apparently a bar, and passed by what looked like a cave. Teens were spread out around, and inside of the large cavern. Some were talking, others eating and drinking; a few were even making-out or cuddling.

As he continued to look inside, he swore that he saw pink hair, but shook it off when he couldn't find it again.

"Are you hungry, Sasuke?" Hinata's pale eyes were on him as he turned back to her and nodded. She handed him a menu. "Don't worry about paying," she said quickly, without stuttering. "They'll put it on our tab."

The dark haired girl then excused herself and walked over to a blonde haired boy who was tossing around a football. He felt his onyx eyes narrow as the boy yelled and took her into a bone crushing hug.

Was everyone there so… happy?

His eyes turned back to that mysterious looking cave and he saw pink _again_. Only this time, it didn't disappear. He took in the face, eyes, hair, and smile. Her face looked similar, but it was rid of its baby fat and her cheekbones were higher. She looked so different.

Her body was almost… hot. She was thin, but her curves were flaunted by the frilly, green monokini she wore.

_'That's Sakura?'_ His mind was shocked. Who knew that the annoying little girl would actually look hot in the future?

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

I knew this was the right choice. There's no better cure for stress than lying in Aruta's muscular, tanned arms. She met him at the bar closest to her house and he brought her to the Cliff in his black 2011 Range Rover Sport.

"You should've heard them yelling at me." I said softly as I reclined against him. "She's such a bitch sometimes."

"Shh," he murmured against my neck. "Forget all of that drama. You're out, so let's just enjoy it." He placed a single, soft kiss behind my ear, and that was all it took for me to turn and straddle him.

His hands immediately went to my exposed sides and held me tightly.

This was gonna be a good Friday.

_**A/N: **_

_Aloha – Hello_

_Monokini – The one-piece bathing suits that don't have sides or a back; look it up on Google. Images if you still don't understand what I'm talking about. _

**So, did you like it? I know I did, but I kinda wanted to add more 'cause it's so short **

**But don't worry; I'll make the next chapter longer. Sasuke and Sakura are gonna finally see each other and there's gonna be a few surprises, so get ready ;)**

**Thanks for Reading, now Review! **

**Oh, and I need you guys to answer the poll on my profile if you're reading New Girl and Sibling Rivalry 'cause the next chapter in both stories is going to be voted on.**


	3. Oops

_**Chapter Two**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Oops **_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

I knew I would be screwed the second I stepped through the front door, so I took as long as I wanted at the beach with Aruta. He'd even offered for us to camp out in his jeep, but I knew that my bitch of a mother would probably call the cops, so I asked him to drop me off where he picked me up and walked home from there.

I didn't even bother to sneak through my window; I went straight for the front door and – big shocker – it was locked… And I didn't have my keys.

_'Damn,' _I tried my window only to find that my mother had locked that, too. _'How the fuck am I getting in now?'_

Suddenly, a light flickered on at the window that belonged to our guest room. I figured that it was Hinata, since she always snuck in there in the middle of the night and took things out of her stash.

And yes, we both keep things stashed in there since we figured that our step-sisters wouldn't think to snoop in there if their searching our rooms wound up empty.

Without another thought, I climbed up the wall and hung onto the ledge with one hand while I knocked with the other. As expected, a dark silhouette shadowed the window and opened it for me. I carefully looked down and lifted my feet to different handle holds so I could hoist myself onto the windowsill and swing my legs in.

Once I was standing in the room, I brushed myself off and turned to shut and lock the window.

"Thanks, Hina," I said without looking up still. "I was sure that I'd have to ring the doorbell or something since mom locked my window."

"Hn."

My eyes slowly looked up and took in the large feet, long, masculine legs wearing low riding sweats and the toned, naked torso before I paused and gulped.

This was definitely _not_ Hinata, so who was it?

As my eyes continued to slowly rake upwards, I found myself looking into a familiar pair of onyx eyes. Hmm, where did I know this guy from? I'd recognize those cold eyes anywhere, but _who_…

"… Do I know you?" I asked cautiously. I doubted that he was robbing us or something, but you never know…

Instead of answering me, the guy just stared back. "Why are you climbing through my window like some crazed fan girl?" he asked annoyance clear in his tone.

"_Your _window?" I said dubiously. "What are _you_ doing in _my_ house?"

"I was sleeping, obviously."

I scowled at his answer. He knew that wasn't what I meant, besides…

"Your light was on before I even came near the window!" I hissed, trying to refrain from yelling and waking my mother.

"I heard you trying to break in." he said simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

But that was impossible! There's no way he could have heard me unless…unless…

Damn, his really toned biceps were distracting me. They were practically flexing from their position across his wide chest.

"That's impossible." I finally muttered, earning a raised eyebrow from him. "The only way you'd hear me is if you have bat ears or something."

"Aa."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"…" he smirked faintly.

"… Are you _trying _to piss me off right now?"

"Of course not."

"Ugh, who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" he smirked even larger, obviously enjoying this little game, but I wasn't in the mood.

"You're in _my_ house!" I half shouted. At this rate, I would be caught in no time. "You know what," I shook my head and walked around him. "I don't care anymore. Have a good night!"

I reached for the doorknob and stepped out, only to see my mother's bedroom door open.

_'Shit, shit, shit!' _I quickly shut the door and scanned the room for a good hiding spot.

"What a–" I ran over and slapped my hand over his mouth, placing a finger over my own lips.

"My mom's headed this way!" I whispered furiously. "Please, don't give me away."

A knock sounded at the door and I ran to the closet and locked myself in, but not before sticking my head out and pleading, "Please don't tell her I'm in here–"

"… Can I come in?" her voice was muffled by the door and could barely be heard.

He and I shared a glance before I closed the door and he sighed.

"Come in."

I watched through the slits of the closet's doors as my mother strode into the room clad in a brown robe and found myself backing further into the clothes.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Jiraya thought he heard shouting…" she trailed off and gave him a small smile. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded swiftly and uncrossed his arms. "I was just on the phone."

Mitsuri nodded in understanding. "I know that you probably miss your friends, Sasuke–"

_ 'Whoa, whoa… what?' _My eyes bulged slightly. _'This is Sasuke? The same angel-faced little boy that Hinata and I used to play with?'_

"– but I promise that you'll make some new ones. Kin has some nice friends that I'm sure you'll get along with and…"

I wasn't even listening anymore. I was focused on _him_.

I got closer to the door and took in his changed features. He still looked relatively similar, but he had a more… edgy kind of look. As if he was a badass or something. From his spiked hair and depthless dark eyes, to his sculpted face and sinful lips. And don't even get me started on that body… _damn_. He's got to be one of the hottest guys I've ever met; and Hawaii has some _hot_ guys.

I grinned as I thought of my own hottie, Aruta, with his tanned good looks, golden-sandy brown hair, defined body and grey-green eyes. Oh yeah, he had me hypnotized the moment we first met, and asked me out only a week later. And now, he asked me to m–"

Suddenly the doors opened and I jumped three feet into the air. There, with an annoyed look on his face was Sasuke; my old crush and heartbreaker.

"She's gone; you can leave now." He said dully, stepping aside and letting me out.

"Thanks, Sasuke." I stood there and saw that I was right. Up close, the changes were obvious. His hair was longer, his lips looked slightly bigger, and his body, well… everything there had changed, but he still had that lean, muscular build.

_'He still has that bad temper, though.' _ I thought as I studied he annoyed expression. I just hadn't realized that it was directed at _me_.

"Are you just going to stand there staring, or are you going to get out?" he growled.

I scoffed. "Jeez, someone's got nerve, being rude to me in my own house." I quietly opened the door and heard him call me annoying just before it closed with a soft _thud_.

_'Yup,'_ I shook my head at his manners. _'Sasuke's the same, but I've changed.'_


	4. Secret haven

_**Chapter Three**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Secret Haven**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

"_Aruta, stop!" I giggled and thrashed in his arms. "Stop, that tickles!"_

_This confession only made him grin bigger as he continued to place soft, teasing kisses on my neck. "You know you love it." He chuckled and moved his lips from my neck. Almost immediately, I looked up at him, confused._

"_What?" he grinned at my expression and gave a soft kiss on my lips. "You told me to stop!"_

"_Yeah, but you never listen!" I turned in his grasp and straddled him. "What's wrong?" _

_He grey-ish met my gaze and sighed. It was pointless for us to lie to each other; we just knew each other too well. I always knew when he was upset and he likewise. It was just a part of our relationship. _

"_Sakura…" I gave him an encouraging look and he continued. "I want you to move in with me."_

_ 'Move in?' I thought excitedly. 'Just me and him, in his house. All alone?_

_My veins burst with excitement, but there was also curiosity. _

"_What made you want to ask me so suddenly?" I noticed the small smile on his face as he turned me in his arms once again and rested his head on my shoulder._

_I felt him shrug behind me. "I know how hard things are for you right now, with your mom and Jiraya and all. I just thought it'd be easier if we just lived together." I curled back into his embrace and watched his facial expressions. "You wouldn't have to sneak out to be with me; and you wouldn't have to deal with your family's drama either…"_

_That was when I jumped on his, literally. I held him in a tight hug and kissed him as passionately as I could. We both pulled back after what felt like hours later, our eyes twinkling with happiness._

"_How was I so lucky to get such a great boyfriend?" I asked, not even giving him a chance to respond before I had attacked him with another feverish kiss. "I love you." I whispered against his lips and felt his heart beat faster._

"_I love you, too."_

I woke up to the annoying sound of Kin's voice echoing throughout the hallway. Grabbing my towel and clothes, I opened my bedroom door and groggily walked towards the bathroom.

As I neared Sasuke's room, I saw Kin knocking on his door.

"Sasuke, open up!" she called eagerly.

_'She does know that it's 8am, right?' _My inner shook her head and we continued to walk down the hall.

Just as we passed by, the door opened and a tired-looking Uchiha regarded my step-sister with annoyed eyes, though I doubt she noticed.

"Hey Sasuke, the twins and I are going to the beach. Wanna come with us?" His eyes ran over her form and I found myself rolling my eyes.

He was just like the typical guy: all they cared about were looks.

I squeezed past Kin and closed the bathroom door behind me. Even with the shower running, I could still hear her talking. Jeez, her voice was sooo annoying!

I scanned the shampoo bottles. Which one to choose? Aruta liked when my hair smelled like flowers, but he loved when it smelled like honey…

_'Honey it is!'_ I figured that it would stand out more since they were going to be surrounded by plants and wildlife.

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

As soon as the pinkette's form disappeared behind the bathroom door, he pulled Kin into his room before quickly shutting the door. Said girl was overjoyed – for all the wrong reasons – and was trying to play it cool, even though she was alone with _him_ in _his room_.

"Sasuke, this is so _sudden_." She said dramatically as she stepped closer to him with a shamelessly seductive smile, only to be turned down by his sudden question.

"What's Sakura's reputation around here?"

"Excuse me?" she said, trying to confirm whether or not her ears were playing tricks on her.

The Uchiha rolled his onyx eyes before turning back to Kin.

"Tell me about her. What's her status and story?" he clarified emotionlessly.

The dark haired girl before him crossed her arms and snorted. "It's not as if she's popular or anything." She huffed. "Sakura's a slut; everyone knows that she makes-out with different guys each day." Then, her eyes twinkled and she let out a short, vile chuckle. "In fact, she can't even keep a boyfriend!"

Sasuke just stood there, his face emotionless, though he knew that the pink haired girl _could_ find a guy – if not many – that would be happy to be her boyfriend.

At the impending silence, Kin stepped closer. "You shouldn't affiliate yourself with her and her rebel friends, Sasuke. They're such bad influences." She walked past him, to his door, and gave one final warning before leaving the room.

"Stay away from her, Sasuke. She's a horrible person!"

_'No,' _he thought bluntly. _'She's still the same sweet, innocent girl that I knew years ago.'_

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

Feeling squeaky clean, I exited the bathroom to get my shoes from my room. I sat on the bed and was lacing my shoes when a movement near the door captured my attention.

I gave an annoyed sigh and glanced up to meet a familiarly dark head of hair. "Yes, Sasuke?" I asked curtly. He needed to talk fast so I could leave without having to confront my mother. "I'm kinda in a hurry, so can you speed it along?" I added when he stayed silent.

He rolled his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Out." I replied coldly. Who did he think he was, asking me questions that were none of his concern?

"Is there room from one more?"

Was he implying that _he_ wanted to come along? I let out a strangled chuckle.

"Yeah, why?" I replied in an amused tone.

His sigh was barely audible before he stepped into my room and propped his foot on the wall. "I am _not_ staying here while everyone else goes out."

I felt a small smile curl on my face. "First of all, get your foot off my wall; and secondly, Kin offered to keep you company." His responding growl had me laughing outright. "Fine, fine," I choked out. "We're leaving in 10, and bring swimming trunks."

Sasuke gave me a blank look before walking away.

_'Now, to tell Hinata…'_

•

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

The ride there was silent. Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke each simply laid back and enjoyed the music – or in Hinata's case, texted. Her phone went off every few seconds, and she'd blush slightly as she read each message.

Finally, Sakura broke the silence. "Is Naruto sending you love letters again?" she teased, laughing softly as the other girl turned red.

"N-no!" she insisted. "I… It's j-just Ino!"

"Oh really?"

"Y-yeah."

"Liar," the pinkette exclaimed playfully. "If it's just Ino, then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" her sister blushed heavily.

"Hina, just admit that you like him, already." she said eagerly. "If you wait too long, another girl's gonna swoop in and take him!"

"But I don't!"

"Yes you do!" she shrieked. "Sasuke, tell her that it's _so_ obvious that she likes him."

Hinata turned in her seat and Sakura regarded him through the rear-view mirror. The Uchiha had been calmly and quietly watching their playful argument in amusement. Even though he'd only been at the house for one day, he could tell that they only acted this way when they were alone. He and Itachi would do the same, before he'd moved out.

Snapping out of his reverie, he noticed that they were both waiting for his verdict. "Hn."

Confusion dawned on the dark haired girl's face as she glanced at her sister. "W-what does that mean, exactly?" she asked.

"Oh, I told ya!" Sakura grinned widely. "That's totally a 'yes', right Sasuke?"

"Hn." He repeated in an amused tone. She was still the happy, playful and eager pink haired girl that she'd been when they were younger.

"_What does that mean?"_ Hinata cried out, giggling softly at her sister's antics.

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Twenty taunt-filled minutes later, we pulled up to what looked like the entrance to a forest. I tentatively stepped out of the car. I mean, why the fuck are we going into the forest? I hadn't realized that I was still staring at the small opening between the trees until Sakura called out to me.

"Hey, city-boy!" she said tauntingly. "Are you scared? You wanna hold my hand?"

_'Me, scared? Yeah, right.' _I thought, yet, somehow, I still found my hand encased in hers as Hinata led the way through the trees. A tinge of heat spread to my cheeks as a tingle resided on our touching skin.

Suddenly, she looked back at me and gave a grin.

"You okay?" I nodded and she turned back to the front, but I noticed how she tugged me a tad bit closer and smirked. Maybe _she_ was the one who was really scared.

"HINATA!" a sudden voice boomed, causing the dark haired girl to jump slightly before she was engulfed into what looked to be a bone-crushing hug. "Hey Sakura!" he said with just as much enthusiasm.

He pulled her towards him and her grasp on my hand disappeared. I looked down at the still-tingling flesh before glancing up and finding a piercing blue gaze locked on me.

"Who are you?" the guy asked, his eyes twinkling keenly with interest.

"That's Sasuke," my eyes moved to the familiar emerald orbs as she continued to introduce us. "Apparently, he's living with us for… a while?"

I shrugged and turned back to the guys, sizing him up. I guess he was cool to hang out with… Ha had that Islander look, but I don't think he's a native. He had bright blue eyes, blond hair, tanned skin, and was slightly shorter than me but we had similar body types; though his was a little bulkier whereas mine was more subtly muscled.

"Aloha, I'm Naruto!" he shouted and stuck his hand out with a really big, childish grin.

_'This is the kid that Hinata likes?' _ I spared her a glance before turning back to him, yet again. I recognized him as the guy that I saw the dark haired girl talking to when we went to the beach.

"Idiot." I muttered and stepped around him, smirking.

3…

2…

1…

"HEY, GET BACK OVER HERE YOU BASTARD!"

•

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

Their group retreated deeper into the forest as they waited for their remaining members to arrive. The sun was shining its scorching heat onto them as they hiked up a trail of boulders and gravel.

Every now and then, Sakura and Hinata would glance back at the shirtless and sweating Uchiha. The pinkette shook her head as she watched him sluggishly trek along the trail.

"I'll catch up later." She said to the group before waiting for the tired boy to catch up; he'd been quite a distance behind the rest of them, which made sense.

They were all used to such hot weather and brutally physical activities. They went hiking and rock-climbing every other day, and swimming or surfing the days they didn't. They were in top condition, and while Sasuke was also pretty healthy, he still had a way to go before he was as muscular as the other guys in their group.

"Getting tired, city-boy?" she taunted when he finally reached her. His forehead and chest were covered in beads of sweat. She could even see that his skin was beginning to tan slightly.

Sasuke smirked wryly at her. "It's pretty hot out here." He said simply.

Sakura nodded. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Then she pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to him. "You need to stay hydrated; I hear guys from the city wilt like flowers in this kind of heat."

Taking the bottle, he tilted his head back and let its contents pour onto his face and hair.

The pinkette watched, tantalized, as some of the water trailed down his neck and onto his bare chest. _'I should probably stop staring…' _She blushed and looked away, but Sasuke didn't miss it.

He saw her cheeks redden slightly and raised an eyebrow. She didn't see it, though. She was already walking forward.

"We should hurry before the others start to worry."

"Hn."

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

The rest of our hike was awkward at first, but we fell back into our playful banter after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. It was worth it, too. Sasuke's expression was absolutely _priceless_.

As soon as we pulled ourselves over the last boulder, his eye bulged and his mouth slightly gaped. He didn't look like such an emotionless blob then. I couldn't blame him, though; it was absolutely beautiful!

From the top of the trail, you could see their hideout. There was a cavern that was through the medium-sized waterfall, and created a small tunnel that connected to an underwater cavern. There was a cave on the other side of the large rock. It almost looked like a smaller volcano surrounded by crystal clear water.

"Wow…" the wide-eyed boy beside her murmured in awe.

"I know." I grabbed his forearm and led him down the boulder. "This place is our secret haven." I saw him nodding from the corner of my eye and made sure to capture his gaze. "_No one_ outside of our group can know about this place."

Sensing my seriousness, Sasuke nodded again before looking towards the cliff. Following his gaze, I saw Naruto and Tenten getting ready to jump in while Hinata set up blankets and towels near the waterfall's bank.

"C'mon," I walked a little bit ahead of him and headed towards my sister. "Everyone else should be here soon."

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Naruto and I were rough housing in the water within seconds of my arrival with Sakura. Even that Tenten girl was joining in, and she was pretty cool; a real tomboy, but still cool to hang out with. Naruto continually tried to get Sakura and Hinata into the water, and the shy girl complied, but the pinkette refused.

"I'm gonna wait on the others, first." She insisted each time he asked, until I had intervened.

"Aw, is Pinky afraid to get her hair wet?" I teased, smirking when she tensed and shot me a glare.

With her nose in the air, she crossed her arms over her covered chest. "Shut up, Uchiha. I just don't wanna get in yet."

Just as I opened my mouth to retort, the blond beside me beat me to it.

"You mean you don't wanna get in without Aruta!" he exclaimed, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. The girl blushed as he and Tenten began laughing at the statement and Hinata smiled at the three. Her reaction alone had me curious.

Who was Aruta? Surely he couldn't be one of the hook-ups that Kin had suggested the pinkette had.

A loud sound of chatter sounded from the forest and our small group of five soon escalated. The first people to come into view were a blonde girl with deep blue eyes and a guy with black – dark brown? – Pineapple-shaped hair and a lazy expression. The girl was talking nonstop while the guy gazed up at the sky. How he didn't stumble on the trail was beyond me.

Next was a trio of two guys and a large, white dog. One of them had spiky brown hair that was half hidden beneath a fur-lined jacked – how was he _not_ burning up in that? – and red ink in the shape of slightly curved triangles on his face. The man beside him had spiky hair, too and was clad in a black pair of shades, a deep red shirt and khaki shorts.

The next few people varied from a creepy-looking kid with bushy eyebrows and a bowl-cut to a serious-looking one with pale eyes, like Hinata's, and long, flowing, dark brown hair. Then there were these two guys and yet another blond girl with four spiky pigtails. One of the guys had aquamarine eyes that were darkly rimmed from an obvious lack of sleep and a forehead adorning a tattoo that symbolized _Love_ in Japanese (then again, Hawaiians were just Asians that mated with Indians). The other man had brown hair that was disarrayed into spikes and purple paint decorating his face.

I noticed that most of their outfits for the guys consisted of khaki and floral-printed outfits for the girls.

At first, everyone just said their 'Hello's and set down their things while offering friendly chatter – mostly on the girls' behalves. Then, they noticed me leaning on the bank near Sakura and all movement and conversation halted, leading to complete silence… Until two figures that I hadn't seen approached the group and stared down at me.

"Who the hell is this?" the taller of the two asked vehemently.


	5. Intuitive

_**Chapter Four**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Intuitive**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

The group was enveloped in silence after he spoke. The plain dislike and anger in his voice was even obvious to Naruto. The only thing that puzzled Sasuke was why this guy was so angry. Then he thought back to what Sakura had said.

"_This place is our secret haven." She turned and captured his gaze. "No one outside of our group can know about this place."_

At that point, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten all had the same thought.

_'He thinks Sasuke came uninvited…'_

Deciding to take initiative, Naruto hopped out of the water and went to greet his friends.

"Hey, guys," he said cheerfully. "This is Sasuke." Said boy simply nodded in acknowledgement.

His gray-brown eyes narrowed slightly before he glanced at Sakura and he relaxed. "I'm guessing," he said to her. "That this is the guy who's living with you guys for a while?"

She wondered how he knew, and who had told him, but she didn't ask. She only nodded.

"Sasuke, this is Aruta." The pinkette gave both men pointed looks that clearly warned them to be nice to each other. "The guy next to him is Chouji…"

Without missing a beat, Naruto jumped in and finished the introductions. By the time he finished, everyone was sweating and getting ready to get into the water.

Sasuke took this time to admire the bodies of the bikini-clad women in their group. He had to admit, Hinata had the biggest rack, but Temari had the nicest body overall. Ino was hot, too; she had curves, but her chest was a little too small for his tastes. And don't even get him started on Tenten. She had that athletic type of body, though it wasn't that bad…

The guys had just started warming up to him, especially Kiba, Naruto and Kankuro. He had the vague feeling that they were the party animals of the group, and was just relieved that he'd made _some_ friends.

Naruto was excited, too. He finally had found someone that he could _really_ connect with! It was almost like they were best friends already.

The Inuzuka was smug; now he had someone to talk girls with, someone with real, vast experience.

It seemed that the only one who hadn't really made an effort to get to know Sasuke was Aruta.

_'Speaking of,' _the Uchiha glanced around and found that he was nowhere to be found. _'Where did he go?' _

Shikamaru noticed his seeking gaze and sighed. _'Troublesome.'_

"They're gone." He drawled uninterestedly. "They'll be back, though."

Sasuke was confused before he realized that Sakura wasn't with the rest of the girls. Suddenly, he remembered what Kin had said, about the pinkette being a slut…

He wondered if that had been completely made up and drifted off into the possibilities.

The rest of the guys watched their new friend as his eyes glazed over with a distant look. They exchanged meaningful glances, wondering what was going on in the Uchiha's head.

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

As soon as he met my gaze, I knew Aruta was battling between being angry and sympathetic. He knew about my childhood with Sasuke, and all of the rejection I suffered on a regular basis. Right after Naruto had finished introducing our friends, we snuck away to the cavern behind the waterfall.

That was where we usually went when we wanted to be alone. Sometimes we'd even bring the group in and we'd all explore the many tunnels that connected the caverns; one of them even led to the cliff above the waterfall. Our group as a whole had had lots of great memories, but I like to think ours are the best.

I tried giving him a small smile as he stopped staring into space and turned to me.

He sighed. "Why would you bring him here, Sakura?" he asked in a defeated voice. Apparently, the smile softened him up.

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

The guys were all laughing and telling stories about their most memorable hook-ups and make-out sessions. So far, it was pretty funny.

Apparently, Kiba had been caught in his girlfriend's bedroom at 3am, and her dad had chased him out of the house with an Aluminum Baseball bat. But that wasn't the best part; he didn't have the chance to even get dressed before he'd come busting in, screaming like a banshee, so he had run for his life in nothing but boxers.

Kiba grinned and laughed throatily. "I swear," he said "I've never been so scared in my life!"

This earned a laugh from everyone, even Gaara was smiling faintly.

Kankuro snorted. "Why am I not surprised that a dog like you got caught in a compromising position like that?" he chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey, I almost got away with it," the other boy grinned.

"Oh yeah?" Shikamaru raised his head to glance at him. "What did you tell him? 'Oh, don't worry; I was just helping her with the human anatomy'?"

We burst into laughter again and were getting glances from the girls, when Kiba suddenly took a turn for the unexpected.

"I still remember the first time I hooked up with Sakura." He said in a dreamy voice.

I felt myself tense and physically willed myself to relax. I discreetly listened as he described it, though most of them knew from experience.

"Remember when she practically mauled Naruto in front of _everyone_?" Kankuro asked.

As they all made sounds of agreement and dwelled in the memory, I remembered what Kin had said, yet again.

"Sooo, Sasuke," Naruto's voice snapped me out of my reverie. "I bet you and Sakura are _pretty_ _close_." The blond waggled his eyebrows. "I mean you _are_ living with her, right?"

I shrugged. It's not like I know her that well; it _has_ been years since I've last seen her.

Someone's elbow nudged me in my side and I turned to see Kiba grinning at me.

"C'mon Sauce-Kay," he taunted. "There's gotta be something you're not telling us."

I opened my mouth to reply with a snappy remark about his distortion of my name, but something caught our attentions.

A scream.

More importantly, Sakura's high-pitched scream.

I was looking in all directions, waiting for her to start running towards us. Then there was another scream, closer, but it still sounded far away.

I turned to Naruto. "What the hell is going on?" I asked with narrowed eyes –but he wasn't paying attention to me.

He was gazing up with a grin on his face, as was everyone else. Looking to the top of the waterfall, I saw the reason why she was screaming. It was that Aruta guy.

He held her around her waist and was dragging her toward the edge while she screamed. I could just barely hear him teasing her and laughing. The rest of them thought it was funny, too, and began shouting out taunts or jokes to the couple.

Suddenly, they tipped over the edge, their intertwined bodies racing towards the end of the waterfall.

"Woooooooooo, go Sakura!"

•

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

They sat in the jeep, driving home, just the two of them. Hinata had asked for a ride with Naruto; it seemed that she'd taken Sakura's advice.

Surprisingly, it wasn't awkward without the shy girl's company. There was a comfortable atmosphere within the car, where they both sat quietly, listening to music.

"So," Sakura decided to try and break the silence. "Was it worth your while?"

The passenger gave her a questioning look.

"It wasn't a complete waste of time, right?" she clarified, giving him an amused smile that he couldn't help but return with a smirk.

"Hn, it was… entertaining."

She raised an eyebrow, his signature expression. "I don't know… you seemed to be enjoying yourself more than you let on."

It was true. She had noticed the many smirks and even the occasional chuckle. For an Uchiha male, that meant they were having quite the memorable time.

Sakura glanced over at him and found yet another smirk on his face. This had to be a new record! More than five smirks in one day.

This put a smile on her face. Maybe Sasuke would love it here, even if he's away from his family, friends and fame.

•

Why did she keep smiling at him?

Ever since they'd returned from the waterfall, a certain pinkette couldn't keep a smile from creeping onto her face each time she saw him.

Was he making a funny face? No, that was impossible. He made sure to refrain from showing any kind of emotion or expression since he got to Hawaii.

She couldn't possibly be fangirl-ing him, she left that to Kin and the twins. She had Aruta anyway…

• • • • • • • • •

Sasuke awoke Saturday morning to a quiet house, a first since he's moved in. He lazily rose from his bed, scratching his bare chest before opening his door and walking down the hall, to the bathroom.

As his hand made contact with the doorknob, it thrust open and a warm, damp body made contact with his.

His eyes widened slightly at the soft, lean figure that was pressed against his, coupled with a head of wavy pink hair and deep green eyes that were staring up at him, surprise evident in their depths.

Suddenly, Sakura flashed a grin and stepped back a little.

"I didn't know you were still home, Sasuke," she said casually. "Why didn't you go out with everyone else?"

He shrugged. "Why didn't you?" he shot back.

She shrugged her delicate shoulders, slipping past him and towards her room. "I'll be in my room if you need me." She called over her shoulder.

It was only as she walked further down the hall that he realized something.

She was in her underwear.

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

I spent my twenty minute shower thinking about what had just happened, and ended up being more confused than when I'd first started.

_'What's with her?'_

I swear this girl is going to drive me crazy! I haven't seen her in a while, but it still felt like she'd changed overnight. I mean, how do you go through a change _that_ drastic. She went from being a spoilt, annoying, semi-attractive little girl to a laidback, well-liked beauty. She'd developed quite nicely, he had to admit, but he had to wonder if she flashed herself around so easily around everyone.

_'That doesn't sound like the Sakura I know…' _Then again, he barely knew her anymore.

Pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt, I trudged to her room and knocked lightly. A soft _'come in'_ was heard and I turned the knob slowly.

I felt my eyebrows furrow as I walked into the empty room, though I was pretty sure that Sakura was in here–

"Ouch!"

My gaze snapped towards the closet, where the cry had sounded.

"Sakura?"

I heard shuffling from my spot near the doorway before a pink head poked out and I met a pair of green eyes.

She smiled at me before jerking her head towards the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable," she said before returning into the closet. "I'll be out in a second!"

So I did as she'd suggested and planted myself on her soft, plush bed. I could still hear her shuffling around within the closet and couldn't withhold a small chuckle as I heard her stumble and swear quietly.

"You better not be laughing at me, Uchiha." She walked out of the closet and stood near her dresser, shuffling through the drawers.

I smirked. "And if I am?"

She shot me a playful glare, and once again I was amused by how much she'd changed after all of these years. The old Sakura never would've had the nerve to even pretend to be angry with me.

I liked this new Sakura way better.

Suddenly, a soft hand made contact with my leg, and I found myself looking into a pair of emerald eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her eager expression.

"Wanna see something?" she asked with a bright smile.

Before I could even answer her, she pulled me off of her bed and onto one of the bean bags in front of her TV. She sat in the one beside me and scooted as close as she could before dropping a navy blue binder on my lap.

I met her gaze unsurely. What was this?

She flipped the cover open and I saw a picture of her, Naruto and Hinata –only, they looked different; younger.

This was probably a few years after they'd first moved here. Naruto had an arm over both of them, grinning at the camera like the Cheshire cat.

It was kinda creepy.

Hinata was red in the face, smiling shyly as she watched him and Sakura from the corner of her eye, and she _still_ looked ready to faint.

It was kinda funny.

Then there was Sakura. She was smiling at Naruto, too, and had bunny ears placed behind his head.

It was kinda cute.

I looked up and met her gaze, smirking at her slightly embarrassed expression. She was blushing, but that grin was still shining on her face. "We were only ten," she said, laughing softly. "If you think Naruto's a goofball now, you should've seen him back then."

Then she grinned even wider. "You'd appreciate the new him a lot more."

I had a headache just thinking about how much of a handful he probably was.

"Shikamaru deemed him too troublesome to hang out with the first time they met in 7th grade," she continued, her face filled with a content nostalgia. "They became good friends after a while, though."

I smirked, knowing where this was going.

"Let me guess," I drawled lazily. "Ino had something to do with that, right?"

By the way she laughed and smiled at me, I'm guessing I was spot-on.  
>"Yeah, he saw us hanging out with Naruto and decided to stick around to 'make sure we didn't get into any trouble'."<p>

I chuckled at her impression of Shikamaru, and then I realized that she was looking at me, analyzing me.

"What?"

She only shook her head with a subtle smile before standing up with me following suit. As we emerged from her bedroom, she turned back towards me and tilted her head.

It made her coral tresses spill halfway across her heart-shaped face and her lips curled slightly in what could almost be the female version of my own smirk.

It was appealing, but I quickly threw that thought out of my head. We were _not_ gonna go there, though her earlier actions made it feel like she _wanted_ to go there–

Suddenly, she let out a small laugh, earning a raised eyebrow on my part.

"You don't miss much, do you?" she asked in an amused tone.

I just smirked at the statement.

She had no idea just how much I really picked up on.

•

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

They were at it again.

Sakura's group was going on another exotic expedition, only this time it was on one of Hawaii's less populated islands. Sasuke could feel himself sweating as they got out of the car and loaded onto the little two-person canoes that the guys owned.

As he'd learned while riding with Sakura and Hinata, Islanders don't really use air conditioning that often while driving. They preferred to just roll down the windows and let the fresh, warm air flow throughout their cars.

But a city-dweller like him?

The heat was making him quite uncomfortable, though he'd adjusted a little more in the two weeks that he'd been on the tropical island. When he'd first gotten off of the plane, he'd thought his was in hell.

It was that unbearable.

Suddenly, he was splashed with crystal blue, ocean water. His head snapped up and met the smug gaze of Aruta.

He didn't know what this kid's problem was, but their dislike for each other was mutual.

As they continued to stare each other down, Sakura and Ino buckled into their kayaks, shaking their heads at the two men.

"Play nice, boys." The pinkette called as they paddled off, effectively ending the glaring contest.

The honey haired boy was the first to snort before pushing off and climbing into one of the last kayaks at the shore. "Try not to drown, city boy," he called over his shoulder. "And try to keep up before I leave your weak ass."

Sakura heard his choice words and made sure to splash him extra hard before circling and taking off again, her laughter floating after her.

It was a good thing that he was focused on seething at Sasuke, or he would've seen Sakura wink at the Uchiha over his shoulder. Smirking, he decided that the other man was already angry enough, and provoking him any further might cause unnecessary conflicts within the group.

So, for once, Sasuke shut his mouth and merely hopped into his kayak and paddled towards the patiently waiting pinkette who rewarded him with a smile as she congratulated him on being such a fast learner before they continued on together, neither noticing the heated, grey(ish) glare pointed at the back of their heads.

_**.xxEndxx.**_

_**Soooo, you guys aren't gonna review?**_

_**Wow, that actually hurts I thought I'd get more than just six reviews on the last chapter, but I guess I was wrong. –tears-**_

_**Well, to those of you who DID review, thank you!**_

_**- I Love All Books Sakura-Sasuke**_

_**- golden doe **_

_**- Retart**_

_**- Sasuke and sakura fan**_

_**- mUmaRhz**_

_**Thank you guys, and thanks for pointing out my posting error. Everyone would've been so confu-sed if I hadn't fixed it.**_

_**And to the rest of you, please review! If you honestly don't like this story enough to review, then maybe I should just discontinue it… **_


	6. Beauty

**Yes, my loves, I'm back! **** I know these updates are taking way longer than I'd promised, but I'm making it all right now. I know this one is kind of short, but don't worry. The rest won't be!**

**My other 3 stories should be updated before the 7****th****, so keep a lookout for any e-mail notifications!**

**Okaii, I know you've been waiting for this, so:**

**Don't forget to Review and here's chapter 5!**

_**Chapter Five**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Beauty**_

• • • • • • • • •

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

We paddled for what felt like hours. My arms ached and were just starting to shake when the people ahead of me slowed to a mere drift. I looked ahead and saw another Island in the distance.

"Where are we?"

Naruto pulled up beside me and grinned. "That's Maui up ahead. We're just off the coast."

I was just about to ask what we were doing here when a series of waves erupted, each one larger than the last.

Suddenly Sakura appeared on my other side and was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Here it comes," She smiled. "You're gonna love this, Sasuke!"

I followed everyone else's gaze and felt my jaw drop as a whale erupted from the ocean's surface and sailed a good hundred feet into the air. It was amazing!

I sighed as a gush of water cascaded down like rain, blowing us with a cool mist. The whale blew loudly and I wondered if this was what it would be like to live here forever; to live in such peace, surrounded by the beauty of nature.

I glanced at Sakura. She was watching me, smirking at my reaction when another whale leapt out of the water, this time towards her side, and the image was tantalizing.

Seeing the water rise behind her then fall around her, the breeze blowing her hair around … I'm pretty sure she could make the most innocent visual into a sexy fantasy without even trying.

Maybe that's what made her so appealing?

•

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

The gang sat there, watching the whales, for hours before finally heading back. The light, playful atmosphere made their voyage go by faster, and before they knew it, they were on the Hawaii Island shore.

As the guys pulled the boats back onto their trucks, the girls talked and looked over the many pictures they'd taken that afternoon, cooing every time they saw a particularly cool one.

"Oh, my gosh, this one's going in the scrapbook!" Ino squealed loudly, earning a wince from most of the guys and a heated blush from Sakura. "It's perfect!"

"Shut up, Ino!" she hissed loudly.

Temari peered over her shoulder, arching her brows. "Wow Sakura," she whistled. "I am _so_ jealous of you right now."

The pink haired girl ducked her head, avoiding the curious glances from the guys. "What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked, sidling up to where Ino held Sakura's camera. The blonde girl smirked.

"Oh, nothing," she sighed dramatically and gave the camera back to its owner. "Just some whale pictures."

No one missed the wink that she sent the red-faced, pink haired girl.

Naruto gave her an odd look, shrugged, then got into his car. "So, are we going down to the bonfire?"

Everyone agreed, and soon they were all in vehicles and driving down the Kohala Coast to Hapuna beach.

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

The bonfire was already lit when we got down to the sand. People were laid out on blankets and towels all or sitting in chairs and on logs or rocks, talking, drinking, singing. This was one of the most popular teen hangouts, mainly because of the hotel resort and the tiki-bar located on the beach.

We always came out here to relax and play some beach volleyball, bodysurf or anything that involved socializing. That's how this beach was; there wasn't much privacy except for the caves, alcoves and cliffs.

As we unloaded the big, fluffy quilts from our trucks and headed for our signature cave, people began calling out greetings to us and telling us to grab some drinks. Walking beside Sasuke, I noticed the curious gazes of many of the women following him.

They were probably wondering who he was and–judging by the hungry gleam in their eyes–whether or not he had a girl with him, not that it would matter if he did. They'd still try to talk to him.

I sighed.

_I should probably warn him …_

I glanced at him, taking in his chiseled features, his flawless skin and his dark hair and eyes.

_Then again, he's probably used to it._

He smirked and glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Stop staring Sakura."

Smiling, I rolled my eyes. "Oh please," I drawled lazily. "I have a boyfriend. I was just trying to figure out what the rest of the female population saw in you."

We stopped walking and I rolled one side of the blanket out at the cave's mouth while Sasuke grabbed the other.

He looked at me as we spread it out, his mouth curling up in an almost smile. "And what brilliant answer did you come up with?"

Laughing, I tapped my chin pensively.

"I'm not sure," I looked him up and down as we lay the blanket on the sand. "Maybe they like scrawny guys?" I suggested, blinking up at him innocently.

When his smirk dropped and he gave me a bewildered look, I knew I'd won this round. With a wink and a little smile, I went to find Hinata so I could strip down to my bathing suit and put my clothes in her bag.

•

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**_

•

Scrawny…

Scrawny?

Sakura thought that _I_ was _**scrawny**_? Was she smoking something?

I couldn't shake the feeling of disbelief, even after she turned and left me at the mouth of the cave. I only snapped out of my confused stupor when someone behind me called out to her.

I glanced behind me to see Aruta sitting by the bonfire in a foldable chair with a plastic cup in the cup holder, waving Sakura over as he talked to a guy sitting next to him. When she finally came into view, I felt my heart skip a beat.

God, Sakura had **changed**.

The skinny little girl that used to annoy me to no end had definitely bloomed into quite the sexy little thing. Her slender face held those bold green eyes framed by a long, thick line of pink eyelashes and her full pink lips. Her elegant neck looked so soft and led to feminine shoulders and lean arms. My eyes trailed up a flat stomach to a pair of round breasts that looked like they would be the perfect size to just barely overflow when held in the palm of my hands. I lingered on her small waist for a moment before drifting down to where those stick legs had lengthened into a pair of long, shapely ones and I couldn't stop myself from staring at her thick, toned thighs.

I was almost afraid of seeing what she looked like from the back.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to steer my attention elsewhere. Let's see… I could see some people playing volleyball, Naruto and Ino among them. Then I saw Hinata sitting with Tenten at the fire, talking to the guy next to her.

I guess that came as a bit of a surprise, considering how shy she seemed to me. But she actually seemed to be enjoying herself.

As I sat there, I realized how much of a loner I probably looked like and how many keen looks I was getting from the females on the beach. I might end up getting raped.

"**Sasuke**," My head snapped up and found Sakura waving excitedly. "Hey, come sit with us!"

_God, this is gonna be torture._

• • •

I was so relieved when we finally pulled into the driveway. It had been a long day and I was definitely ready for long, hot shower to relive my sore muscles, then I was going to sleep.

Sakura had been drinking at the bonfire, so Hinata didn't want her driving us home no matter how many times she assured us that she was sober enough to get behind the wheel.

I ended up driving.

Once we made it into the house, I was immediately heading for my room, removing my shirt as I did. It was gonna take a while for me to get used to this ever-present sand, but until then it seriously bugged me. The fact that I'd been sweating only made the grains stick to me.

I headed straight for the bathroom; making sure to lock the door behind me –Kin had actually come in before in hopes of seeing me naked– before I stripped off my clothes and put them in the bathroom hamper.

My muscles instantly relaxed under the heated touch. I stood there with my head bowed, letting the water run along my body, and thought about all that had happened today.

Arguing with Aruta; the canoeing; the whales; Sakura, looking like a water goddess as water cascaded around her; the bonfire; Sakura in a bikini …

I felt a smirk coming on as I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. It had been a good day.

I glanced around for my towel and felt my eyes go wide.

_Shit! _I growled as I realized that I hadn't gone to my room. _I forgot my __**fucking**__ towel._ I pinched the bridge of my nose before pressing my ear to the bathroom door.

_I don't hear any movement … _

Maybe they were all sleeping? I could only hope.

•

_**Sakura's P.O.V.:**_

•

I wasn't sure why I was here. Hell, I didn't even know how I'd gotten here in the first place.

Maybe Hinata was right not to let me drive us home. I wonder what Aruta was drinking for it to affect me so strongly? I don't think it was Hawaiian rum, but it could've been. I haven't tasted it in a while, but it could've just been mixed with something–

_Oh. My. __**God.**_My eyes bulged out of my head. Whatever buzz I'd had was gone now. Nothing like a wet, naked Sasuke to sober you up.

"_Shit,_ Sakura" he exclaimed as he snatched his towel off his desk and covered up. "What the hell are you _doing_ in here?" he narrowed his eyes on me.

I didn't care.

I'd just seen a glimpse of him naked.

And I loved it! Even now his glistening six-pack was on display, as was his broad chest and toned arms and legs.

_Wow… _

He's so _not_ scrawny.

"What?" he snarled.

I hadn't realized that I'd even said anything aloud until he snapped at me. I met his gaze and felt my face flush at the heat in his eyes. He was _really_ angry.

I gave him a small smile.

"I said–" I cleared my throat. "I said that you're not scrawny."

His burning gaze diminished as he took n what I said, then raised an eyebrow. Then he did something amazing.

He laughed.

And I'm not talking about a little chuckle, I mean a full-out, wholehearted, teary-eyed laugh. The contagious, pants peeing kind of laughter; his laugh was beautiful.

But what was so funny?

I decided to let him finish, because I really didn't want to stop that mesmerizing sound from escaping his lips. He really should laugh more.

As his laughter slowed and he walked to his closet (and gave me a great view of the side of his ass) I started to voice my question, but he beat me to it.

"You see me shirtless all the time, Sakura." His said with amusement coating his voice.

I blushed and ducked my head. "I just saw more than that." I mumbled, watching him through my eyelashes.

He paused, but then shrugged and smirked. "You weren't supposed to be in here."

He'd said it so casually that I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Oh, shut up. I was just going to ask if you wanted a massage."

When his eyebrows shot up, I rolled my eyes again.

_Pervert._

•

_**Normal P.O.V.:**_

•

Sasuke was lying on his stomach; arms stretched out to his sides, while Sakura sat on his thighs and rubbed him down. He was pretty sure it was illegal for something that wasn't sex to feel this good, but he wasn't about to stop her. The girl had magical hands that had him wondering if she'd ever used them on her boyfriend in a different way.

"Mmm," he let out a groan that had Sakura's cheeks turning the same color as her hair. "God, that feels good."

She wasn't sure what to say, so she just kept kneading his tightly bound muscles with her small, soft hands.

Every time she unraveled a knot with her strong fingers, he'd release another rough groan and her hands would tremble until she took a deep breath and steadied herself once again.

_Get a hold of yourself, Sakura!_ She shook her head. _You have a boyfriend; calm yourself down._

Her pink hair flew around her as she shook her head once again, her eyes hardening with determination. Slowly, Sakura slid her hands down to his arms and began working one at a time. Her hands molded his triceps and he released a soft sigh of relief.

Finishing off each arm, she rotated his wrists and gave him a hand massage before rising off of his thighs and standing beside the bed.

"Do you want me to do your pecs, too, Sasuke?" she asked, praying that she could resist his tempting chest.

When she waited for a few more seconds and still no answer came, she peered at his face from over his shoulder and saw his closed eyes. She watched his long, dark eyelashes flutter around for a moments before watching the rest of his serene features.

Sakura smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek goodnight.

As she walked out she opened the door and turned off the light, then she paused and looked back at his sleeping form.

"You really should laugh more, Sasuke-kun."


End file.
